


rewind, induce amnesia

by LovelyLesbian



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, F/F, Janis is a sister mom, Janis legit had five siblings, Little Miss Perfect, Ordinary, there was a severe LACK of lmp au's and now here we are, u should read this and find out what happens, um there's probably more to include but idk, when i say angst i mean angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLesbian/pseuds/LovelyLesbian
Summary: it's never worth it
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. absurd behavior

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii it's a little miss perfect au!! the first chapter is from cady's perspective and based off of "little miss perfect" and the second chapter is from janis's pov and is based on "ordinary"
> 
> ps shout out to my friend who is the only reason i was able to re-write chapter one as fast as i did
> 
> spelling is hard, don't @ me and if there's any TW's i should add, lmk!

One of the first movies that Cady could remember watching was “Mary Poppins”. She had been maybe six at the time and that was the first time she had heard the words “practically perfect in every way” and it wouldn’t be the last. Ever since then, her parents told her she was perfect at every chance they got.

It was her duty to be perfect at all times. She had straight auburn hair that fell to her shoulders in an unbroken sheet, straight A’s (paired with a 4.0 GPA), and was straight forward, always being direct and blunt to her peers, but never rude. She had a clear and straight path laid out in front of her.

Graduate high school as valedictorian, go to a prestigious college and graduate with a degree in advanced calculus, get a fancy job, marry a man, and have two wonderful children. That was the simple and clear cut path that had been laid out for her.

To make sure she got into whatever college she wanted, Cady joined the student council because she knew that it would look good on her college applications. She had been elected class president in freshman year, and again in sophomore year, and again in junior year. At the end of her junior year, they held elections for student council president, and, naturally, Cady won.

Her parents had been so pleased with her that night. They took her to some extravagant restaurant and praised her all night long. Mrs. Heron talked about how she couldn’t wait to tell the ladies in her brunch group and Mr. Heron had said he couldn’t wait to tell the men he played golf with on Sundays. Cady hated that she would be used as bragging material but it was nothing new.

»☆«

On the last day of junior year, Cady had been invited to a house party. She begged her parents and after swearing up and down that she wouldn’t do any drugs or drink any alcohol, they finally agreed to let her go.

Parties weren’t really Cady’s scene, but she had had fun. She didn’t drink any liquor, just like she promised, but you didn’t need to blackout to have fun. She spent the evening dancing, and talking, and having _fun_. She had never had this type of fun before.

At some point, she had been pulled into a game of Never Have I Ever. She sat next to a tall boy who she had seen in the hallways at school. He spent the majority of the time talking to the girl next to him. She had long black hair (or maybe it was brown? Cady couldn’t really tell in the lighting) pulled into a sleek ponytail. Her make up was comprised of glittery eye shadow that came down around her eyes, almost like tears, sharp highlighter, and deep purple lipstick that Cady had never considered putting on her own lips. The girl looked like she belonged on the set of “Euphoria”. Not that Cady had ever seen the show. It was wildly inappropriate for her age, according to her parents.

The game lasted for what felt like forever to a very sober Cady. She made it a very long time without putting any fingers down and somehow the game became targeted at her.

“Never have I ever broke a promise.” Cady shook her head.

“Never have I ever lied to my parents.” All of her fingers remained up.

“Never have I ever cheated during Uno!” Nothing.

After a minute or two of people trying to figure out what they could possibly say to get her too put a finger down, the boy next to her spoke up, “Let me try something that got my mom out,” everyone in the circle nodded and let him speak. “Never have I ever enjoyed Paul McCartney’s solo music.”

Cady blushed and put her right thumb down. Everyone around her cheered and began to leave. Apparently, someone had put all their fingers down a while ago but they just _had_ to get her to put a finger down. The boy who had gotten her out was talking to the Euphoria girl very loudly.

“Didja see that, Jan! I got Little Miss Perfect to put a finger down! I’m so cool.” Euphoria girl (Jan?) rolled her eyes and patted his arm, mumbling something that Cady couldn’t hear. Cady went to refill her cup with 7-Up when a song she knew come over the speakers. It was a song she only listened to with headphones, just in case her parents disapproved.

She threw her cup in the trash and moved out to the dance floor, which was really just the living room, and started dancing with no one in particular to The Kids Are Alright by Chloe x Halle. She lost herself in the music but was pulled back to earth by the Euphoria girl tapping her on the shoulder, asking her to dance. Cady obliged and started dancing with her. In her peripheral vision, she could see the tall boy filming them and she just shook it off. She was having a good time and nothing could ruin that. If you asked her how she was, you would get an honest answer, as opposed to her usual, “Well, um… I’m good.”

»☆«

At two-years-old, Cady was adopted by her loving, if not demanding, parents. They spoiled her rotten, which might make for a bitchy teen or a bitchy adult, but it had the opposite effect on Cady. Her parents taught her to be grateful for everything they gave her. In return, she could give them everything a parent could possibly want in a child.

Cady felt like she didn’t deserve anything that was given to her nowadays though. What had she done to get as far as she’d gotten? Nothing worthy came to mind.

Whenever the Euphoria girl (whose name was Janis, Cady had learned) walked by Cady’s locker on the way to fourth period, Cady’s heart fluttered. For the life of her, Cady couldn’t figure out why. Then, one day in October, it hit her without warning. Cady had a _crush_ on this girl. The moment she realized it, Janis passed by Cady. Her heart flip-flopped and Cady was breathless. Janis made eye contact with her and Cady snapped her gaze to the anti-bullying poster on the wall, not daring to utter a word.

Cady “Little Miss Perfect” Heron, liking a girl? No. That would be absurd behavior for Little Miss Perfect.

She had to stay on top, she couldn’t risk falling off her throne, all for some silly little crush. “Love” was something she didn’t even know and wasn’t willing to risk destroying everything she had built just to date a girl who probably didn’t even like her. Her parents expected perfect.

Straight _hair_ was perfect.

Straight _A’s_ were perfect.

Straight _forward_ was perfect.

Straight _girl_ was perfect.

Gay girl was not.

»☆«

Straight girls could have friends though, right? Cady became fast friends with Janis and the tall boy, who was named Damian. She seamlessly became a part of their group. They ate lunch together, spent study hall together, helped each other with homework, and had the occasional sleepover. They even had a _group chat!_ Cady had never had a group of friends like them before.

Mr. and Mrs. Heron were thrilled Cady was making new friends, but not so much when they saw who they actually were. Her friends had come over for a sleepover sometime in January and they weren’t quite what her parents had been imagining. They thought Damian was too “flamboyant” and that Janis’s make-up/clothing left something to be desired. Usually, if her parents didn’t approve, Cady would break off the friendship, but this was the one time she stayed. She had a feeling it would be worth it.

One muggy Wednesday in April, Damian marched into the art room (where they ate lunch) and announced that he could not, in fact, make it to his and Janis’s sleepover that weekend. Janis looked up from her painting with a small amount of hurt on her face. Damian told her that, “Shit happens, my love.” and before she knew it, Cady was offering to have Janis stay at her house. Janis had a small look of shock on her face, they had never spent the night with just the two of them.

With no response from Janis, Cady began rambling, “I mean, you don’t have to of course, but you’re always saying how sleepovers are the best way to spend time away from your siblings, and I just thought-”

Janis put two paint-stained fingers over Cady’s lips and Cady felt like she was going to pass out. “I’d love to. We can work out details later, yeah?” Cady whispered a small “yeah” back to her and opened her lunchbox, trying to find a way to distract herself. It turns out that carrot sticks were the answer to that certain issue.

»☆«

That Saturday afternoon was spent outside, lounging around in the spring air. They didn’t do much besides talk to each other. At some point, Janis had materialized a book and began to read out loud to Cady.

That night, Cady’s mother had bought a few types of soft drinks (a rarity in the Heron household) and ordered pizza for them (they almost always made their own). Even if she didn’t approve of the guest, she still wanted to be a good host. That whole evening, something about Janis drew Cady in. Maybe it was the new, lighter shade of lipstick she was wearing or the highlighter that made her cheekbones pop, or her jawline-

_What?_ Cady asked herself. _It’s totally platonic, I’m just admiring my friend._ She knew that wasn’t true, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like she was going to do anything about her crush.

They went back up to Cady’s room and that was when the night got truly exciting. Janis smirked whenever Cady told a story and every time, Cady fell a little bit harder. Hours flew by like seconds and before they knew it, it was sometime after midnight.

Janis took a sip of her soda and Cady bit her lip.

Janis told a terrible joke (“I wrote a book on snow once. It would’ve been easier on paper.”) and Cady nearly choked from laughter.

Janis braids Cady’s hair (“I didn’t know you could _braid.” “_ I have three younger sisters, Caddy, of _course,_ I can braid.”) into some complicated thing that Cady didn’t know the name of and Cady felt like she was blacking out for the very first time.

When Janis finishes the braiding, Cady laid her head in her crush’s lap. Some song she didn’t know was playing softly from Janis’s phone as Cady stared at Janis. Everything was too… perfect. Janis and Cady met eyes and all of a sudden, Cady lost control and grabbed Janis’s face and pulled her down towards her, and kissed her.

Janis pulled away in shock, processing the moment in her head. She went several seconds without speaking and that was when Cady started freaking out. Shat sat up and glanced towards her window, where she saw Kevin Gnapoor staring back at her with wide eyes. They maintained eye contact for a few seconds before Kevin disappeared from sight.

That was the moment that Cady’s brain began to short-circut. _Kevin saw- He’s gonna tell- Everyone will know- No. No. No. NO. NO! NO! You can’t risk falling off my throne… “Love” is something I don’t even know._

Janis scooted closer to Cady, perhaps tocomfort her, but Cady would never know. She acted on impulse and said the worst thing she had ever said in her life, “Jan, forget this ever happened.”

Janis’s faced contorted into a mix between hurt and anger. “ _Caddy…”_ she whispered.

“If you say anything, I’ll deny it.” Cady said quickly, not wanting to hear whatever Janis was going to say.

“ _Why?”_ Janis’s deep brown eyes were beginning to water, but she had some sort of determined look on her face.

Cady took a deep breath before whimpering, “It’s easier,” Janis broke eye contact then and ran her fingers through her hair before covering her face. They sat in silence for several minutes, a new, sadder song coming from Janis’s phone.

When Janis looked up, for half a second, her eyes were filled with fire, but the second they met Cady’s, all the fire was gone. She took a shaky breath before spitting out her next words like they were venom. “Believe me when I say this: there is nothing between us.”

Cady wanted to burst into tears right then and there, but she wouldn’t let herself. Not yet, at least. Janis slid off of her bed and onto the floor, where she covered herself with a blanket. Cady turned out her lamp and slipped under her covers. She stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling and waited for Janis’s breathing to even out. As soon as it did, Cady covered her mouth to keep from letting out a loud sob.

It was never worth it, Not when you’re Little Miss Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^(
> 
> comments and kudos would be nice... 🥺👉👈


	2. asking for a scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's the point of falling when i know i'm only stalling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent listened to "ordinary" which is the sequel to lmp you totally should!!

Janis was not stupid. She was quite the opposite, in fact. So believe her when she said she noticed. She knew the way the most perfect girl in school looked at her when she walked to fourth period. A couple of times, their eyes had locked, but Cady’s were always quick to flit away. It made Janis sad. She wished Cady would just ask her out, but that would ruin both of them, and they couldn’t have that, could they?

It was easier to let the tension subside, rather than confront it. She had her books to keep her company, anyways. Her books were filled with badass characters who always achieved their goals, no matter what was thrown their way. In a way, it was kind of like magic that you couldn’t even see. They had no limitations, and they didn’t even get in trouble when they broke the rules! They wore their rebelliousness with pride.

Janis wished she could be like that, but all the books she reads never have characters that look or act like her. For once, she would just like to see a character that wasn’t skinny, straight, and blonde save a kingdom or the world or the love of their life. The fact of the matter was that the school library wasn’t exactly rife with LGBTQ+ YA novels, meaning Janis didn’t have many examples to lead her on the right path.

It was fine though. What was the point of falling for a girl she could never have? Janis knew she was only stalling the inevitable.

»☆«

Janis had five siblings (3 sisters and 2 brothers). Jordyn and Joslyn were 10-year-old twin sisters and unbelievably loud. James was seven and pretty quiet, hardly ever fighting with anyone (Janis was pretty sure it was middle kid syndrome). Jackson was six and loved to whine. He had been the baby of the family up until a year ago when Mrs. Sarkisian had given birth to (hopefully) the last member of their family. Jenna had just turned one and had no discernable personality. She was a pretty mellow baby, but when she was upset, the entire neighborhood knew it.

They all looked like carbon copies of their dad, except for Jenna, who was the complete opposite. Mr. Sarkisian, Janis, Jordyn, Joslyn, James, and Jackson all had dark brown hair (almost black) paired with dark brown eyes that looked like liquid amber in the sunlight. Mrs. Sarkisian was ecstatic when Jenna had turned out to be a redhead with green eyes that matched her own. Jenna was easily Mrs. Sarkisian’s favorite child, while Mr. Sarkisian was partial to Jackson and the twins. Janis and James tended to be forgotten about, but that was okay in Janis’s eyes. James was her favorite anyways.

»☆«

“Alright, JenJen, now we just have to wait for Mama to wake up, and then I’m off to school,” Janis said in the voice she reserved specifically for babies. She was sitting on the floor with her baby sister, who was currently standing on Janis’s legs and using Janis to support herself. Jenna could walk, but she was still a bit wobbly and preferred to lean on something whenever she could. She reached forward and put her tiny fingers in her big sister’s mouth. Janis curled her lips, which had yet to be covered in purple lipstick, over her teeth and bit down, making Jenna squeal with laughter.

Mrs. Sarkisian came down the stairs in her robe with a grumpy look on her face and looked Janis in the eyes. “Janis, you’re going to be late for school. Why are you still here?”

“I- I’m s-sorry, Mom, but I- I can’t leave Jenna by her- herself,” Janis stammered, tripping over her words. This was a conversation that happened frequently with little to no change ever occurring.

“Janis Cassidy Sarkisian, how many times do I have to tell you? Just put her in our bed!”

“I- I can’t, Mom. You or Dad might smother her and believe it or not, I actually like my baby sister.” Janis stood up, bringing Jenna up with her. Jenna, of course, immediately began asking to be put down but Janis just held on.

“Janis, I’ve raised a few more kids than you have. She won’t get smothered. Now go, or you’ll be late.”

Janis handed the baby off to her mother and grabbed her keys. She got in her car and sighed. _I’m basically their mom. Where was she when James fell out of that tree she told him he could climb? Where was she when Jordyn decided to lock Joslyn in their bedroom? “Raised a few more kids than you.” Bull. Shit._

She always tried her hardest to create as few problems as she could for her parents, to go _with_ the grain. She was the one who took care of the kids whenever her parents couldn’t be bothered. Being the sister-mom left little room for Janis to be herself, causing her to ignore the quirks in her brain.

»☆«

“Damiaaaannnn,” Janis whined. They were at his house after school, supposedly doing homework. They had done a little, but Janis had decided it was time for a break.

“Whaaatttt?” He said, mocking her tone of voice. Janis stared at him for a minute in annoyance before continuing.

“I have an issue. I am on the brink of discovery. I think.”

“Feeling poetic tonight, I see. I’ll bite, why is being on the brink of discovery an issue?”

“What if I’m dreaming?”

“Dreaming about what, Jan? I know it may seem like I’m a mind reader, but I’m not.”

Janis sighed heavily before continuing, “Caddy’s friends with us now. And ever since that party last year, you know, the one where you got her to put a finger down during Never Have I Ever? Anyway, she’s been staring at me like she likes me.”

“Well, I don’t know how anyone could not like you. You’re awesome.” Janis scoffed and rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for several minutes when Damian spoke up tentatively. “Jan… do _you_ like her like that?”

She contemplated her best friends’ question. Whenever Cady complimented her or her art, Janis felt something. It wasn’t the usual embarrassment she felt when an adult or Damian did it. It was different. Special, even. There was only one other time Janis had felt like that and it was way back in eighth grade when she liked her former best friend. But Janis wouldn’t be feeling that way now, unless… “This girl thinks that I’m part of her world and that new territory is so scary.”

“But do you like her?” Yes. The easy and obvious and correct answer was _yes._ She liked Cady very much and wanted to be with her. _If I turn the handle, am I asking for a scandal? Should I try to be ordinary?_

_“_ No, I don’t. I mean, obviously, yes, I do like her. But I don’t _like_ like her!” Damian gazed at her with a sad look on his face. Janis could tell that he knew she was lying, but she couldn’t say yes. It hurt her to lie to him and it hurt her to lie to herself.

»☆«

“ _BAAAHHHHH!”_ Janis screamed into her pillow. Why did she have to be so… _odd_? For most of her life, Janis had been the only pea inside the pod (she was pretty sure that wasn’t an expression). She was used to being awkward on her own, but she had Damian, who was just as awkward as she was. While laying face-first into her pillow, contemplating her entire life, Janis’s door was flung open. She was used to it by now, seeing as none of her siblings could knock.

“Jaaannniisss, Mom needs you to help Jackson,” Jordyn called from her place in the doorway. Even though siblings couldn’t knock for the life of them, they knew better than to come into Janis’s room without permission. Janis hauled herself up from her bed and turned out her light as she closed the door.

“What did Jackson do?”

“I think he scraped his knee. Mom heard him crying and told me to come get you. She’s with Jenna and Daddy’s not here” Jordyn replied nonchalantly.

“Were you or Joslyn watching him, Jordie?” Janis asked, already knowing the answer. Jordyn shook her head, saying she didn’t even know Jackson was outside, and lead Janis to the driveway where Jackson was sitting next to his bike. The edges of his shorts had blood on them and his hands were covered in gravel. Both his knees were scraped so badly that Janis could them from the doorway.

She ran out to where her youngest brother was and picked him up, instructing Jordyn to put his bike back into the garage so that their dad didn’t run over it when he came home. She carried Jackson into the bathroom and set him on the counter. She had him wash his hands to get the gravel off while she used a wet washcloth to get some of the blood off of his knees. Then Janis grabbed the ominous brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide, which caused Jackson to burst into a fresh round of tears, begging his sister not to use it.

“Please, Jan, I don’t need it!” he hiccupped. Janis unscrewed the top and had been about to pour it onto a cotton ball when her father poked his head into the bathroom.

“Janis, why does it sound like you’re torturing your brother?”

“She is, Daddy!” Janis sighed and screwed the cap back on, deciding to settle with clean water as a disinfectant.

“You don’t even know what that means, Jackson. Hold still while I’m putting the band-aids on.” Jackson sat like a statue until Janis was done putting the Iron Man band-aids on his knees. When she was done, he reached for his dad, who obliged and picked him up, walking off to somewhere else in the household.

Janis let out an angry sigh and marched back up the stairs, closed her door and laid face down on her bed again.

»☆«

Janis was struggling to act normal around Cady. She always had, but now that Cady was spending more time with her, Janis was finding it increasingly difficult to act normal around the girl she most definitely did not have a crush on. She made Janis nervous and Janis hoped Cady couldn’t tell.

What could Cady even see in the cluster-clump that was Janis? There was nothing special about her, she was just an ordinary girl who had a lot of siblings and not enough time for herself. What if she was just going crazy? What if Cady didn’t even like her and Janis was just making this all up?

Janis decided to have an existential crisis about that night and ended up texting Damian about it.

»☆«

**12:34 A.M.**

**janis:** damian r u awake

 **damian:** for you? always

 **janis:** gross

 **janis:** um im having a crisis

 **damian:** why

 **janis:** does cady even like me????? am i making everything up????? help

 **damian:** i thought you said you didn’t like her

 **janis:** okay i was lying that's not IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW

 **damian:** okay damn. as a third party, i can say with out a doubt that cady heron likes you. she looks at you in a v longing way and probably won’t do anything about it bc she doesn’t want to disappoint anybody

 **janis:** she wouldn’t be disappointing me 🥺👉👈

 **damian:** oml janis yk what i’ll get you two together

 **janis:** ajkfljbshf not necessary

 **damian:** too late i’m already planning

 **janis:** damian, this isn’t some sweet beginning to an epic love story. if anything, it’s a detour to the end.

 **damian:** A MAN CAN DREAM JANIS JUST LET ME TRY

 **damian:** now go to sleep, you have to get those kids up at like six am

 **janis:** don’t i know it. we’re still on for saturday right?

 **damian:** go to sleep janis. i love you <3

 **janis:** ominous, okay. <3

»☆«

Suddenly, Damian couldn’t make it to their sleepover. This was clearly part of his plan to get them together and Janis was not pleased. Well, okay, she was a little excited. She got to spend an entire afternoon, evening, and morning with the girl she liked. It would be a nice break before she had to go back to the herd, where she stumbled over her words, went _with_ the grain, ignoring the quirks in her brain.

This sleepover would have Janis back on the brink of discovery, but she prayed she wasn’t dreaming. They spent the whole evening laughing and smiling. This could easily be counted as one of Janis’s favorite nights in her life. At some time past midnight, Janis was braiding Cady’s hair and Janis felt high. Cady kept complimenting her, saying how she didn’t know Janis could braid and how it was incredible. The comment about not knowing Janis could braid took her aback for a moment before she realized that she never braided her own hair. Janis smiles and tells Cady that she has three little sisters, so of course she can braid. She did Jordyn and Joslyn’s hair every morning while they ate breakfast. That was the only time in the day when they were quiet, purely because it was too early for them to function properly.

When Janis finished, Cady moves so her head is in Janis’s lap. Janis looks down at her in surprise and they stare at each other with only Six Feet Under by Billie Elish playing quietly in the background. Janis is trapped in the beauty of the moment when she feels Cady’s hands on her face. She’s suddenly pulled down towards her crush, who kisses her deeply.

Janis pulls away in shock, her brain processing what the hell had just happened. Cady had kissed _her!_ It wasn’t a mistake, Cady did like her! Janis snaps back to reality when Cady sits up and Janis is about to kiss her again when she hears a noise come from Cady’s window. Someone- she couldn’t tell who- had seen them and was now running away. The song switched to Deep End by Birdy, which Janis felt was too sad for the occasion. 

Janis didn’t actually care who knew or what song was playing, she was on cloud nine. One look at Cady, though, and she knew the auburn girl felt differently. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow. Janis moved to comfort her, to tell her it would be okay when Cady cut her off.

“Jan, forget this ever happened,” her tone was serious.

“ _Caddy…”_ Janis whispered. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

“If you say anything, I’ll deny it.”

“ _Why?”_ she was near tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall. Not here. Not in front of the girl who was currently rejecting her.

“It’s easier,” Cady’s voice wavered. Something in Janis doubted that Cady wanted to do this, but now was not a time to think rationally. Tears were about to cascade and Janis had to do something. She ran her fingers through her hair and then covered her face to think.

Should she rewind? Induce amnesia? Pretend she didn’t see the way Cady looked at her? She had a big decision to make. She could either succumb to stupid fear or just believe in her heart.

Why should she play this part of a small, timid, ordinary girl? Why should she have to follow the herd she’s in? What in the world was keeping her from trusting her words, or going against the grain? No, Janis was done trying to make herself plain (In the personality sense. She had always had a wild exterior).

Here she was, back on the brink of discovery, but this time it was different. This time she was on the brink of rediscovery and she didn’t care if she was dreaming anymore, she liked the scene she was in. And this girl, this wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary girl was a part of this world and suddenly the thought of being normal was far more scary than anything Janis could ever imagine.

From now on, she would be brave, and kind, and she’ll make choices without being scared to change her mind. She would mess up all the time and be okay with it. People would say she was weird, but Janis would be fine and brush it off. Janis Cassidy Sarkisian would be _anything_ but ordinary!

But as she raised her head from her hands, full of fire and new determination, she met Cady’s eyes. Big, blue, and broken. All at once, Janis’s fight was broken. She faltered and said what she knew she should’ve said right after Cady said to forget about their kiss.

“Believe me when I say this: there is _nothing_ between us.” Janis spat the words out like venom. They felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but there was no other choice. She slipped off of Cady’s bed and grabbed a blanket, making herself at home on her crush’s floor.

Cady turns out the light and Janis wants to cry.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> :^(
> 
> comments and kudos would be nice... 🥺👉👈


End file.
